Enough his enough
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo goes home at the Shire, Bilbo/Thorin


It is was a year after the battle, Bilbo was back at the Shire rising his nephew Frodo, he watched the black hair Hobbit running around with his trouble making friends, he smiled at him, he was glad that the boy didn't know what's out there but also wished he could see some of the wonderful things he did, this train of thoughts got him thinking of his own adventure to the Lonely Mountain and the hard head dwarves, and then the battle entered his thoughts, closing his eyes Bilbo and rubbed his side where scars laid hidden under his clothes, there was a small knock at the window making Bilbo jump out of his thoughts getting up he moved over to the window and open it and smiled at the 4 small beings "Yes?" he asked

"Can we have cake?" Frodo asked with a smile, Bilbo smiled and popped his head back in and then popped his head back out

"Don't let it ruin your even tea young ones."

"We won't thank Mr Bilbo."

"Thank you uncle." Frodo said as they ran off with the cake, Bilbo chuckled at them.

It was early in the evening and he and Frodo have just sat down for their evening tea "Is Gandlaf going to be here for tomorrow?" he asked, Bilbo looked up from his fish and smiled

"I think so; he will be here either tonight or tomorrow." There was knocking at the door and both Hobbit's looked at each other

"I'LL GET IT!" Frodo screamed

"Frodo don't scream." He said smiled as got up from the table, he heard the door open and found of thuds

"UNCLE THERE ARE BEARS IN THE HOUSE!" Frodo screamed, Bilbo got out of his seat and ran to the front door and stopped when Frodo came running to him and his behind him, looking up Bilbo see, the pile of Dwarves on his floor

"What is going on?" Bilbo called out "Please don't tell there is another dragon because there is no way I can even do this same things as last time." He said with smile.

The first two pop themselves out of dwarf pile was Fili and Kili who ran to the Bilbo and pulled him into a hug making more Frodo jump as he backed off when the other dwarves covered Bilbo, "Back off or you will kill him." Came a booming voice, the dwarves moved away letting Bilbo gasp, he looked up to see Thorin standing there in front of him

"Hello Thorin."

"Bilbo." He said, some of the dwarves rolled their eyes, the Hobbit looked away to Frodo who was cowering under the table, he smiled at the small Hobbit and walked over to him, he winced as he got on his knees and smiled

"Come on Frodo go and finish your tea and then off to bed." Frodo looked at the dwarves behind his uncle "There my friends go on finish you tea." He smiled as he Frodo got out from under the table,

"Sorry Bilbo we didn't mean to scare the young one." One of them said, Bilbo smiled and kissed Frodo on the head as the young Hobbit ran off to the kitchen

"Its fine Frodo can be shy; he will be fine by your company by tomorrow." He smiled "Let's get some food in you all." He smiled at them.

The Hobbit smiled as he watched dwarves eat, he missed this he really did, the Shire was too…still the same quiet and unchangeable, the biggest thing to happen to the shire since Bilbo's return was Bilbo's return and Frodo moving in and the odd visit from Gandalf, who had just appeared into the into the house "So what brings you to the Shire?" Bilbo asks

"Your birthday Bilbo." Gandalf beamed

"My birthday, why I'm only going to be a year older." He said

"And we thought we should come and show you Hobbit's how to have a real party." Bofur said rising his cup, the others cheered, Bilbo's cheeks flushed red

"Like the crowning?" Bilbo asked

"Just as bad you lived through that." Kili said

"I shocked we all did." Thorin mumbled, Bilbo looked at Thorin before looking away, to see Frodo standing there

"Ready for bed." He the young Hobbit, the dark curly hair nodded and looked at the other in the room "Come on then." He said standing up with a wince and took Frodo's hands and led him to his room.

The dwarves looked at each other before they looked at Gandalf who had brought his own glass to have a human size drink "What is wrong with Bilbo?" Kili asked

"He still feels pain from his wound, he didn't heal right." He said

"The lad still feels pain?" Another asked Gandalf just nods and drinks his wine,

"Poor Hobbit." Fili said, every one waited for Thorin to say something but he didn't, walking back in Bilbo smiled again

"I have some rooms if you like to share them?" he asked,

"If that is welcome lade." Balin said, Bilbo nodded and showed them where they can sleep, Gandalf having enough of Thorin's stubbiness and Bilbo's unwillness to speak the truth, so when Bilbo moved into his own Fili and Kili pushed their half undressed uncle into Bilbo's room and locked the door.

Bilbo looked at Thorin as he banged on the door as he tried to break it down, and when what didn't work he tied the window but it seemed Gandalf has fixed that, they were not leaving an time soon "Dam you wizard open this door and let me out."

"Shhhh don't want to walk poor Frodo." Gandalf chimed "Until you two are truthful to each other." He said, Bilbo sighed and laid on the bed

"If you wake my nephew up so help me." Bilbo growled as he laid down pulling the blankets over him, Thorin looked at him

"Are you not angry by this?" he asked

"What being stuck in there with you? I can think of worst things." He said still not looking at him

"Show me your scar?" he asked, Bilbo sat up and looked at him

"What?"

"Show me your scar Halfling?"

"Why?" Bilbo looked at him closely as he moved around the bed,

"I can easily see you're in pain, why didn't you let yourself heal?" he asked

"It wasn't the heal that didn't work it was…"

"Was what?"

"After I was hurt I helped Kili and Fili and got an arrow in my wound…your dwarf arrows are really are amazing all barb, I am sometimes amazed I am still alive." He said out loud, Thorin now stood in front of Bilbo

"Let me see the scar." He said, Bilbo removed his shirt and showed Thorin the mesh of scared skin on his side "I didn't know how bad it this was."

"You won't have you never came to visit while I was healing, the only time I did see you, was you being crowned." He said, there was a edge to anger to his voice

"Why did you leave?" he asked as he reached out and touch the marred skin making Bilbo shiver

"I was healed enough to travel, you seem happy enough and I was no longer needed so I left."

The sat in silent, Bilbo unable to sleep with Throin keep watching him "What what are you starting at?" Bilbo asked looking back at him, the dwarf king moved closer to him, until Thorin was inches away from him

"I didn't want you to leave." He whispered as he cupped his cheek, Bilbo looked at him wide eye "I wanted you to stay."

"You could have asked me to staid." He said

"I didn't know what I was missing until I lost it." He said

"T…Thorin?" he whimpered

"Can I give you a birthday present now?" he asked, Bilbo nodded as Thorin leaned in for a kiss and pressed his lips against the Halfling, Bilbo gasp into the kiss as the dwarf slide his tongue into the Hobbit's mouth making him moan and kiss back, their tongues fraught before Thorin won and he managed to push Bilbo down on to the bed so he was laying down.

Sitting down on top of Bilbo and gently touch his face and kissed him again and moved down the smooth chin to his neck and nipped the skin making the Hobbit gasp he feel the dwarf move down over his chest, Thorin bite down on Bilbo's nipples "Ahhh!" he cried out and arched his back, smirking Thorin continued to moved down the hairless chest to his stomach to the Hobbit's breeches and pulled then clean off in one movement, getting a shriek out of Bilbo who tried to curled his legs up

"Shhhh we don't want to wake your sweet nephew." Thorin chuckled as he uncurled his Hobbit that held a blush on his face as he looked up at his soon to be lover, moving back to what he was doing he took the Hobbit's hardening member into his mouth, Bilbo eyes widen as he shoved his fist into his mouth to stop himself from screaming as the dwarf king started to bob his head driving his Hobbit insane, throwing his head to the side closed his eyes as he felt the Dwarf push his fingers into the ready wet hole, he pulled his head up and looked at the blonde on the bed "Your wet?" he asked looking shocked as he pushed his fingers in deeper making Bilbo squirm, pulling his hand out of his mouth Bilbo looked at him panting deeply

"It…it how we're able to know we're we're rea…dy for children." He said, Thorin looked at him thinking things over

"High chance?"

"Y…Yes." He said, Thorin smiled and pushed another finger into him making Bilbo gasp.

He pushed his fingers in and out of him stretching him "Child with you, would you come with me back to Erebor?" he asked as he twisted his fingers

"Ahhh…ummm w…hat about Fro…do?" he whimpered

"He can come with us." He whispered as he leaned down to look into Bilbo's face and kissed his neck back up to his parted lips

"He has friends here?" Bilbo said before arching his back and moaning

"He can come back in the summer; this could be our home away from home." Thorin whispered as he pulled his fingers out of an already desperate Hobbit, he moved in between the Hobbit's legs after he removed his own breeches. Bilbo eyed Thorin's large cock and whimpered up at him "Will you come back with me where you belong?" Bilbo nodded "Let me hear you." he whispered

"Y…Yes I will come back with you." he said.

Thorin smiled as he pressed the head of his cock at Bilbo's wet and stretched entrance "Ahhhh!" he cried out as he buried his head in the dwarf's shoulder as he felt the large cock fit into him, making him wince in pain "Thorin." He cried, looking down at the delicate face that is so flustered and covered in sweat that his bouncy curls are sticking to his head,

"Shhhhh my Halfling just breath." He told him as he stilled waiting for the Hobbit to relax, which didn't take long at all when he felt Bilbo move his hips slowly "Are you ready?" he asked

"Yes." Came he answer, the Dwarf king pulled out slowly leaving just the tip of his cock in Bilbo before he pushed back in making Bilbo moan and wince at his movements, the pace was slow at first, Throin kissing Bilbo's neck and shoulder mouthing at the tender skin as Bilbo held onto him "F…Faster please." He begged his lover, Thorin growled into the neck and started to moved faster, the sound of skin slapping each other, their moans and groans filled the room as they reached their climax "T…Thorin…I…"

"Cum for me Bilbo come for me." He growled into the Hobbit's ear, Bilbo cried out and arched his back cumming in between their stomachs, Thorin continue to pound into his Hobbit until Bilbo came again and it left Thorin spilling his seed deep inside his little Halfling.


End file.
